1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a display device providing history information and a method for controlling the same. And, most particularly, this specification relates to a method of a display device for providing history information corresponding to an execution screen of an application, which is displayed in multiple display areas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device may execute an application and may display visual information corresponding to the executed application. At this point, the display device may provide history information corresponding to an execution screen through which the application is being executed. Additionally, the display device may include multiple display areas. The display device may be designed and fabricated to be foldable. The display device may include a rollable display area and may be equipped with a separate display area. Moreover, the display device may be configured of a flexible material and may be divided into multiple display areas. Recently, the display device has been designed to include multiple display areas and to be capable of simultaneously multiple sets of visual information to a user. Among the multiple display areas of the display device, the display device may display an execution screen of an executed application on some of the display areas. At this point, in case the display device provides history information, due to a difference in the areas wherein application execution screens are being displayed, the history information corresponding to the application execution screen and the conventional history information are required to be provided differently. More specifically, the display device is required to perform a method of providing the user with history information corresponding to a display area in which the application execution screen is being displayed, among the multiple display areas.